youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerma985
Jeremy Harrington (born ), known online as Jeremy Elbertson '''and better known as '''Jerma985, was a YouTube Gaming Commentator who currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada. He was first known for his numerous'' Team Fortress 2'' video commentaries which began his channel, but has since produced many videos featuring a variety of games and comedy sketches. As of 2016, Jerma has pretty much abandoned his original channel Jerma985, keeping it alive as an archive. He now primarily streams on Twitch.tv, though he has a YouTube channel for stream highlights called 2ndJerma which is still regularly updated. Personal Life Jerma was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. In his older videos, he still has a thick Boston accent. He eventually went to college, where he majored in communications and minored in art. After this he had various jobs such as being a waiter, working at a call center, filming weddings, and being a substitute teacher at a middle school. Career Jerma uploaded his first video in 2011. His channel would soon grow, mostly thanks to his Team Fortress 2 ''content and his collaborations with fellow YouTuber STAR_. Around 2012, he was temporarily partnered with Machinima. Most of Jerma's old videos feature him playing games while doing live commentary, with little editing. This includes Team Fortress 2'', Grand Theft Auto, and often random obscure games. Some of his old series include Face-cam Fortress and Scare Saturdays, both of which included using a face-cam. Jerma has also done various live action sketches such as the Jerma Rumble - Live Action! and The Photos Are In!. Jerma has also had his hand at animation. There are 2 movies Jerma has worked on. Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure, and Rat Movie 2: The Movie. Both were made in Microsoft 3D Movie Maker, a 3D animation game from 1994. Jerma has also done voice acting for the games Apotheon and Cryptark (as the Horse Lord and Engineer, respectively). In 2016, Jerma moved to Twitch to stream his video games and comedy sketches there instead. His stream highlights channel, 2ndJerma, is run by a team of editors. Quotes * "You know...don't...say...sw...swears..." * "LIFE IS PAIN! I HATE-" * "OH LOOK IT'S A SHPEE!" * "And take care, everybody." * "Game sucks." * "IT'S OVER." * "I'm not tiny, I'm compact." * "Brush your teeth if you don't want to go to f***ing jail kids" * "HEY, how about you suck a fart out of my a**!?" * "Coffeeee, cheetooos, chickeeen..." * "Let's go, JERMA VS.STAR JERMA VS.STAR, EVERYBODY WANTS TO SEE THIS HAPPEN﻿!" * "That joke's getting edited out of the video" * "Merry Christmas, motherf***er!" * "I'll be playing Team Fortress 2 as... the PIRATE SPY!" * "There's no feet on camera! There's no feet on camera! Stop talking about feet!" * "I can feel this piss filling up in my esophagus right now." * "I'm seriously gonna go sit down on the toilet and piss up into my face." * "Let's put cigarettes out on my dick!" * "It's Goofy! From McDonald's!" Trivia *Jerma's fanbase has its own wiki, the Jerma Lore Wiki, based on his "Jermaverse" of characters. * Jerma stands at a compact 3 foot 4 inches. * Jerma's first job was cleaning tables at an event hall when he was 15. * Jerma has a niece and a nephew. * Jerma's favorite color is blue/teal. * Jerma loves Pac-Man, and thinks PacMan is the best video game character ever. * When Jerma was in college he ate an entire sleeve of Oreos and threw up on his mother's bed. * Jerma isn't religious. * Jerma uses a safety razor to shave. * Jerma has been playing Team Fortress since Team Fortress Classic came out. * Jerma and STAR_ use to live together. This page was created on November 30, 2014 by ThyNotShallRap. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011